


post training workout

by Simplysupercorpsmut



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplysupercorpsmut/pseuds/Simplysupercorpsmut
Summary: Hope has been training with alaric for the past 3 weeks none stop, josie misses her. once she finally gets back josie cant help herself





	post training workout

Josie was pacing in her room talking to herself. “I’m going to kill hope. It’s been 3 weeks since we last went on a date or even had a proper conversation” she kept pacing getting more and more angry. After a while the door opened and hope walked in and sighed “ugh training with your dad is so hard” Josie melted. She walked towards her and kissed her. “What was that for” Hope said once Josie had pulled back. “I missed you” Josie said. Hope pushed Josie onto the bed and kissed her. Hope started to kiss josies neck “I’ve missed you so much” Josie moaned “you’ve been training with dad so much I miss you” she said as she grabbed a fistful of hopes hair. Hope arched her neck allowing Josie to lick it and start to cover it in kisses “the only reason I’ve been training so hard for the past few weeks is so I can protect you” Josie stopped and looked deeply into hopes eyes. There was a glimmer of green in them. Josie tucked a strand of loose hair behind hopes ear. Hope kissed josies hand before they resumed making out. Hope was about to remove josies top when Josie stopped her “wait. Lock the door first.”   
Hope smiled and continued the kiss. The door slammed shut and locked itself. “Very impressive” Josie said with a smirk   
Hope giggled she grabbed the bottom part of her top and took it off. Josie was wearing a red lace bra. “Very naughty” hope said as she started to cover her boobs in kisses. Hope started to make her way down josies body all the way to her skirt. She grabbed the top of it and moved it up revealing a matching red lace pantie set. Hope moved the panties to a side and started to lick josies pussy. Up and down and side to side. Slowly at first getting faster and faster. Josie grabbed a fistful of hopes hair. She heard hope mutter something under her breath. Josie was suddenly spread on the bed. She felt like her hands were tied. Hope looked up at her with an evil smile “time for some fun” she said before she started to eat Josie like there was no tomorrow. Josie moaned loudly. Hope started to leave hickeys down her inner thighs. Hope muttered something again and Suddenly Josie couldn’t even speak. Hope continued to eat her out. She placed her hands on her boobs and squeezed them. “Are you going to be a good girl for me” Josie could simply nod. Her body was shaking as Hope was teasing her. Hope muttered something. The spell broke. Josie screamed and placed both her hands on hopes head “hope. Hope don’t stop. Please don’t stop” hope then pushed two fingers into her pussy and started to pump them in and put. Faster and faster. Josie locked eyes with hope. They were more green then before. She heard hope growl. Josies body shook as she came all over hopes fingers. “Good girl” hope whispers. Josie screamed and broke the light bulbs. Once Josies body finally stopped shaking hope climbed onto her. She opened her hand and made a fireball appear.

Hope looked at the lightbulb on the floor. She had always been impressed by josies powers. She kissed josies cheek. She let the ball of fire flame out. She got out of bed and placed her hands over the light. A second later the bulb was good as new. She pointed at it and using her magic effortlessly lifted it back into the correct position. Josie loves watching hope do things like that. Hope climbed back into bed.   
“It’s not fair that I’m naked and you’re fully clothed still” hope groaned. She grabbed hopes too and ripped it “there that’s better”  
Hope was wearing a black lace bra. Josie kissed her neck and un hooked the bra. She let the bra fall to the floor. She grabbed hopes left boob and started to massage it. Hopes boobs were extremely sensitive. Ever since she got her wolf powers. Hope laid down on the bed and let Josie continue. Josie wrapped her lips around hopes free nipple and started to suck on it. Hope moaned as Josie was massaging and sucking on her nipples. She then switch. Sucking the left one and massaging the right. Hope was already feeling so overwhelmed. “You’re such a good girl for me” hope managed to moan while Josie was still massaging hopes boobs. Josie then started to make her way down hopes body all the way to the top of her training pants. Josie bit down on the fabric and slowly moved it down. Josies hands were on her own boobs massaging them while Josie was taking her time. Once one leg was down to her knees she traced a finger down her thigh and then licked it. She did the same to the other side. Hope was wearing a matching black lace panties set. 

Josie slowly took the pants off savouring every moment. She kept her eyes on hopes the entire time. She watched hope face change from aroused to horny. She watched as her eyes changed shade from light blue to dark green.   
After what felt like hours to hope the pants were finally off. Hope spread her legs revealing just how desperate she was for josies touch. Josie moved the panties to a side and started to lick hopes pussy. She was too horny to start slow she was savouring every single lick and every taste. She spread hopes pussy and pushed two fingers into her and started to pump them in and out. Hopes body started to shake Josie started to lick her clit as she continued the assault using her fingers to make Hope scream and moan. Her screams got louder and louder as josie’s fingers went faster and faster “Josie I’m cumming!” She screamed. Josie kept fucking her as hard as she could. Hopes screams started to turn into wolf howls. They got louder and louder as she got closer and closer to cumming. Josie could feel hope squeeze her fingers as she started to cum all over them. Her body started to relax and her breathing started to return to normal. Josie moves back up hopes body and wrapped her arms around her. Hope turned around and started to kiss Josie until she realised josies smile.   
“What do you want baby” she asked   
“Oh I think you know hope” she smiled   
Hope sighed. “I know what you want” she looked deeply into josies eyes. Hopes eye colour changed from light blue to emerald green. Josie blinked and a second later hope was sitting there in wolf form with majestic white long hair. Josie got up and walked to her draw and got out a brush. She went back to the bed and hope lay down in her laps. Josie started to comb her fur until hope had fallen asleep. She grabbed hopes paw and put it over her and snuggle in close. “I love you hope” she said.   
She could feel hopes warm breath on the back of her neck she smiled and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first legacies smut i hope you enjoy. i hope there will be more to come. please comment and share   
> Twitter: praisehosie


End file.
